Desire, Pain, and Pleasure
by Sadie Breezy-O'Shea
Summary: one-shots of Percy Jackson with every character in the series; angst, horror, romance, drama, humor, family/friendship, etc. :: CHAPTER 11: "How can you live with yourself?" :: Character death, insanity, dark!Nico, bromance!Percy/Jason.
1. Table of Contents

**Percy Jackson Oneshots **

I. Table of Contents

II. The Perfect Opportunity — **Aphrodite** & Percy J. — Rated: T

III. Sweet Revenge — **Medusa** & Percy J. — Rated: T

IV. A Little Something — **Hermes** & Percy J. — Rated: M

V. Under Pressure — **Annabeth** **C**. & Percy J. — Rated: T

VI. Admit It — **Zöe N**. & Percy J. — Rated: T

VII. They'll Know — **Thalia G**. & Percy J. — Rated: T

VIII. I Know — **Rachel D**. & Percy J. — Rated: T

IX. Someday — **Hecate** & Percy J. — Rated: M for dark themes

X. Green Doesn't Suit You — **Artemis **& Percy J. — Rated: T

XI. You Must Pay — **Nico A. **& Percy J. (Jason G.) — Rated: T

* * *

Review; Flames will be given to Hestia, Hephaestus, and Leo Valdez.

If you know any songs that fit a certain pairing, PM me the name of the song, the artist, and the album (optional).

-נυѕт α ƒαηƒιcтιση ωяιтєя αηd α ρєяcу נαcкѕση ƒαηgιяℓ-

**тнαηкѕ ƒσя яєαdιηg. χσχσ**

**-ѕαdιєвяєєzу.**


	2. The Perfect Opportunity

Title: **The Perfect Opportunity**

Genre(s): Romance & Drama

Pairing(s): Aphrodite/Percy; Nico/Percy (implied); Annabeth/Percy (mentioned).

Summary: After the War Games in the _Son of Neptune, _Mars showed up to hand out a quest, but what if Aphrodite had interrupted his speech, using the opportunity that Percy no longer had memories, to trick him into thinking they were dating? What if Mars actually recognized Percy? Nico has a crush on Percy? All is fair in love and war...

Setting: During the Son of Neptune; after the War Games.

Warning(s): OCCness, _major_ change of original events, trickery, slightly AU.

**Read at your own risk**.

Side note: _New one-shot series_, for the one-shots that still involve the gods (major and minor), but aren't dark. Some of the dialogue of this one-shot is taken from the Son of Neptune, slight change though, here and there. Read carefully.

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_/ _Heroes of Olympus_, or anything associated with it. Uncle Rick does. I only own the plot for this one-shot and nothing else. Reviews are welcomed. Flames will be given to Leo Valdez and Hestia.

Word count: 2.401

* * *

A thunderous voice rolled across the field: DEATH LOSES ITS HOLD. THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING. Campers drew weapons. Hannibal trumpeted nervously. Scipio reared, almost throwing Reyna.

"I know that voice," Percy said, his face scrunched up, trying to remember.

In the midst of the legion, a column of fire blasted into the air. Campers who had been soaked by the cannons found their clothes instantly steam-dried. Everyone scrambled backwards as a huge soldier stepped out of the explosion.

The soldier was ten feet tall, dressed in Canadian Forces desert camouflage.

He radiated confidence and power. His black hair was cut in a flat topped wedge like Frank's. His face was angular and brutal, marked with old knife scars. His eyes were covered with infrared goggles that glowed from inside. He wore a utility belt with a sidearm, a knife holster and several grenades. In his hands was an over sized M16 rifle.

The campers kneeled to the soldier.

"That's good," the soldier said. "Kneeling is good. It's been a long time since I've visited Camp Jupiter."

Percy Jackson, who wasn't kneeling, had his sword still in hand, was staring at the giant soldier.

"You're Ares," Percy said. "What do you want?"

A collective gasp went up from two hundred campers and an elephant.

Mars stared at Percy as if he were a long lost friend, and then smiled at Percy. The campers stared at the both of them curiously but didn't utter a sound.

Mars's form flickered and his goat-skin cloak was gone, instead, he was wearing blood red battle armor and a bloody spear in hand. The Romans gasped again, but stayed quiet once Mars shot them a look.

"Percy Jackson, yes I am Ares indeed, well, at least to you, to these Romans, I am Mars. Their leader." Ares said, a smile still intact on his face. Ares looked around the Fields and caught sight of Nico.

"You," Ares pointed at him, "You said you had no news of Jackson's whereabouts!" The god glared at the Ghost Prince, who only glared back and walked in front of him.

"Hera made me swear upon the River Styx to not reveal anything. Fate has to play itself out, he had to recover the memories on his own." Nico said calmly, still glaring at the Greek god.

Percy spun on his heel and pointed his sword at Nico's chest, glaring fiercely at him, that Nico had to step back from such an intense glare. "You knew me all along and you didn't say anything? I remember you, _Ghost King_."

Nico frowned at Percy's hateful tone but didn't respond, instead, he looked down at his feet and glared at the floor.

"I'm sorry Percy. I-I do know you. Me and you, we're like brothers, but I swear that Hera made me swear upon the River Styx to not reveal anything to you. I'm sorry." Nico choked out, still glaring at the floor, not meeting anyone's eyes.

He wouldn't be able to handle seeing the hateful look Percy was sending him, or the disappointed look Hazel was shooting at him for not telling her anything.

Ares's form flickered into his Roman form once again and raised his M16 rifle, getting ready to strike at Nico, before it turned into pink dust.

Mars looked around angrily, before he spotted Aphrodite glaring at him, from behind him.

_"Just what do you think you're doing, Ares?"_ Aphrodite screeched and her form also flickered, turning into her Roman self, Venus.

"What do you think? 'Bout to kill this punk for not telling us where the Hero of Olympus was at." Mars boomed angrily, eying Nico in the corned of his eye, who was still looking down.

"You will do no such thing!" Venus scolded him.

"Why? I know you were just as upset as anyone else when he-" Mars pointed at Percy, "-went missing."

Venus glared at Mars and then huffed, "I was, but that doesn't give you an excuse to vaporize _my _boyfriend's best friend." Venus said smugly, her nose in the air, her appearance shifting. Her brunette hair turned blond with princess curls, her hazel-brown eyes turned gray and calculating, and her skin became tanned, like a typical California girl's.

The campers turned their heads and stared wide-eyed at Percy, who was scratching the back of his head, looking confused.

Frank choked on his own spit, "Y-Your girlfriend is a _goddess?_"

Nico's Tartarus black eyes were no longer glaring at the ground, but at the goddess. Mars stared wide-eyed at Venus and then growled.

"He isn't your b-" Mars started, but was cut off by an angry Venus, who slapped his right cheek and left a bright red mark on his cheek.

"Perseus Jackson _is _my boyfriend. We've been dating since last year. Don't you remember me, hun?" Venus and Mars both shrunk into normal human's height. Venus approached Percy slowly and smiled at him sadly, fake tears running down her beautiful and delicate face.

"But, I thought my girlfriend's name was Annabeth?" Percy asked confused.

Venus's gray eyes turned cold as ice.

"Annabeth, she's a sweet dear, but she's only your best friend. You two dated for a while, you even went as far as refusing godhood for the Minerva spawn, but in the end, you chose me. You and I love each other, babe."

The campers stared at Percy with wide-eyes.

"So, he's a Greek?" Octavian asked, disgust clear in his voice. Venus looked up and met his cold-blue eyes, Octavian immediately blushed and looked down, fiddling with his white toga.

"Yes, he is," Venus responded.

"Why should we trust this- this _Graecus?_" Reyna asked angrily.

"Because this _graecus _is the Hero of Olympus. This graecus is the slayer of Saturn," Mars spoke up, feeling the need to defend the object of his attraction.

Percy was favored greatly by the gods and goddesses, desired by every single one of them. They could look, but they could not touch. That was, until Aphrodite- _Venus- _decided to play dirty.

_All's fair in love and war._

Nico made a move to reach out for Percy's hand, but Venus stepped in between the two half-bloods and sent a cold glare at Nico before looking at Mars expectantly. Mars nodded and cleared his throat loudly, growing back into ten feet.

"I order a quest!" the god announced. "You will go north and find Thanatos in the land beyond the gods. You will free him and thwart the plans of the giants. Beware Gaea! Beware her son, the eldest giant!"

The campers who were still staring at Percy and Venus with wide-eyes suddenly turned their attention towards Mars at the word _quest. _

"Perhaps if the quest succeeds, and you return by the Feast of Fortuna … perhaps then your honor will be restored. If you don't succeed, there won't be any camp left to return to. Rome will be overrun, its legacy lost forever. So my advice is: don't fail."

Octavian stopped fiddling with his toga and bowed down to the war god, "Um, Lord Mars, just one tiny thing. A quest requires a prophecy, a mystical poem to guide us! We used to get them from the Sibylline books, but now it's up to the augur to glean the will of gods. So if I could just run and get about seventy stuffed animals and possibly a knife –"

"You're the augur?" the god interrupted.

"Y-yes, my lord."

Mars pulled a scroll from his utility belt. "Anyone got a pen?"

The legionnaires stared at him.

Mars sighed. "Two hundred Romans, and no one's got a pen? Never mind!"

He slung his M16 onto his back and pulled out a hand grenade. There were many screaming Romans. Then the grenade morphed into a ballpoint pen, and Mars began to write.

"There!" Mars finished writing and threw the scroll at Octavian. "A prophecy. You can add it to your books, engrave it on your floor, whatever."

Octavian read the scroll. "This says, 'Go to Alaska. Find Thanatos and free him. Come back by sundown on June twenty-fourth or die.'"

"Yes," Mars said. "Is that not clear?"

Percy and Nico snickered at Octavian's flushed face.

"Well, my lord … usually prophecies are unclear. They're wrapped in riddles. They rhyme, and …"

Mars casually popped another grenade off his belt.

"Yes?"

Venus rolled her eyes and smiled down at Percy, who didn't look her way. He was still confused about Annabeth, he didn't know whether to believe the goddess or trust the warm feeling in his gut every time he thought of Annabeth.

"The prophecy is clear!" Octavian announced. "A quest!"

"Good answer." Mars tapped the grenade to his chin.

"Now, what else?"

Venus rolled her gray eyes, "Claim your kid."

"Oh, yes."

He turned to Frank, "C'mere kid," he said.

Frank visibly gulped and stepped up, looking as if every step hurt him.

Mars grinned. "Nice job taking the wall, kid. Who's the ref for this game?"

Reyna raised her hand.

"You see that play, ref?" Mars demanded. "That was my kid.**"**

Percy's eyes widened and Venus and Nico stared at him, thinking the exact same thing: _Adorable. _

"First over the wall-" Mars continued.

"Won the game for his team. Unless you're blind, that was an MVP play. You're not blind, are you?"

Reyna looked like she was trying to swallow a mouse.

"No, Lord Mars."

"_Lord _Mars." Percy mimicked under his breath. Mars and Reyna heard him, while Reyna stared at him wide-eyed, Mars chuckled and rolled his eyes at Percy, but didn't respond, instead, he continued talking, while Venus grabbed Percy's warm hand in her own.

"Then make sure he gets the Mural Crown," Mars demanded. "My kid, here!" he yelled at the legion, in case anyone hadn't heard. Frank was blushing wildly, looking as if he wanted to melt into the dirt.

"Emily Zhang's son," Mars continued. "She was a good soldier. Good woman. This kid Frank proved his stuff tonight. Happy late birthday, kid. Time you stepped up to a real man's weapon."

He tossed Frank his M16. Frank caught it, the weapon was a spear. It had a shaft of Imperial gold and a strange point like a white bone, flickering with ghostly light. The Romans watched Frank with jealousy in their eyes, but said nothing.

"The tip is a dragon's tooth," Mars said.

"You haven't learned to use your mom's talents yet, have you? Well – that spear will give you some breathing room until you do. You get three charges out of it, so use it wisely.

"Now, my kid Frank Zhang is gonna lead the quest to free Thanatos, unless there are any objections?'

Of course, no one said a word. But many of the campers glared at Frank with envy, jealousy, anger, bitterness.

"You can take two companions," Mars said. "Those are the rules. One of them needs to be this kid."

He pointed at Percy. Percy raised and eyebrow but said nothing. "Percy Jackson has many experiences with quests. He'll lead you to success. Great leader he is." Mars continued, nodding approvingly, surprising himself, he didn't give out compliments often.

"As for the second, I don't care. Pick whomever you want. Have one of your senate debates. You all are good at those."

The Mars's and Venus's image flickered. Lightning crackled across the sky.

"That's my cue," Mars said. "Until next time, Romans. Do not disappoint me!"

The god erupted in flames, and then he was gone. Venus took Percy's face in her petite hands and kissed him fully on the lips. He felt nothing, but he didn't want to anger the goddess, so he kissed back. She disappeared in a cloud of pink perfume.

Reyna turned towards Frank. Her expression was part amazement, part nausea, like she'd finally managed to swallow that mouse. She raised her arm in a Roman salute. "Ave, Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

The Romans hailed while staring at Percy, who was staring into thin air.

* * *

Back on Olympus, Venus, now in her Greek form, watched Percy from her magic, golden mirror with lust and love in her eyes.

She was convinced that she had tricked Percy into believing that she was his girlfriend. Her plan _had _to work.

If it didn't, well, it wasn't going to end well for Annabeth Chase. She was sure of that.

* * *

**A/N: **There it is, a new series. This series isn't going to be dark and tragic like Dark Olympian Myths, though.

Anyways, this one-shot was for you guys to see how manipulating Venus-Aphrodite can be. OCC and some of the dialog was taken from The Son of Neptune. I own nothing, except the plot.


	3. Sweet Revenge

**A/N**: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I changed the name of the series because I figured that Guilty Pleasure of the **Gods **didn't make much sense since Percy will get involved with some demigods and occasionally some monsters... depends on you guy's requests. He he, I got a Hecate/Percy and a Hermes/Percy request too... hm, which pairing should go next? PM me your ideas!

This one-shot was requested by: **Proud Harmonian**.

Pairing(s): Medusa/Percy [Pedusa? **Mercy**?] Cause Pedusa sounds like a pedobear who peed in someone's cheerios; Percabeth (mentioned).

Genre(s): Romance & Drama

Setting: After the Last Olympian, ignores the Heroes of Olympus.

Summary: Percy finds a beautiful woman on the side of the road, injured, and decides to heal her. When the woman awakens, he finds himself face to face with one of his enemies, Medusa.

Warning(s): OCCness, sexual reference, trickery, manipulation, dark magic.

Side note: **Read at your own risk**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus, Uncle Rick does. Idea for this one-shot belongs to **Proud Harmonian**, but the writing and most of the plot belongs to me.

Word count: 2.541

* * *

"I'm going for a walk!" Percy yelled, storming out of his hotel room in San Francisco. He pulled a dark grey hoodie over his orange camp shirt. His expression was angered and annoyed as he slammed the door and speed-walked away from room 147 in the Hampton Inn, his blond girlfriend screaming at his back from the inside of his hotel room. They had another one of their fights that Annabeth always seemed to start. Frankly, Percy was starting to regret his decision of being in a relationship with Athena's favorite daughter. All Annabeth ever did was criticize him and make sure that he knew that she was superior to him. That she was smarter and better than him. She always put him down and he was sick and tired of it.

Percy was muttering angry curses in Ancient Greek while shoving his hands down his jean pockets angrily. He walked on the side of the road, nearing Weston Bridge. Percy's head was down, as he stared at his dirty and worn out Reeboks. Percy lifted his gaze when he heard a small grunt of pain and then a moan a few feet ahead of him. He spotted a small female figure sprawled under the Weston Bridge, hidden in the shadows well. Percy being the curious demigod he is, walked slowly and cautiously towards the figure.

He stood above the small and petite female figure and leaned down on his right knee, taking his right hand and using it to move the woman's blond hair that was shielding her face. He brushed the hair away and Percy was awed, for there, laying on the cold concrete ground underneath the bridge, was the most stunningly gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Her skin was slightly tanned, but he could see the color of her face slowly draining as he watched blood run down her chest and onto the floor, then rolling to the small pond that was a couple of feet away. The woman's eyes were closed and he wanted to know what her eye color was. Her hands were elegant and small, and she wasn't too tall, but not too short.

Percy hesitated, he wanted to help her, but usually, things like this were usually traps for demigods like him. Percy felt his fatal flaw kicking in and he picked up the woman, who didn't weight much. He held her in his strong and muscular arms and he concentrated on the water around him, closing his eyes and feeling the breeze of the ocean, he re-opened his eyes and found himself back in his hotel room. Annabeth was no longer there, which was a relief for him, he didn't feel like facing his wise-ass-girlfriend any time soon. He looked down at the woman in his arms and then placed her on his bed.

Percy smiled down at the woman and then put his right hand underneath her chest, where her wound was. He summoned the ocean inside him and willed the salt water to heal her injuries all around her body. He would've fed the woman nectar and ambrosia, but she was just a mortal.

The woman stirred in her sleep, a cute yawn was released from her rosy pink lips and she opened her eyes, blinking and her vision adjusting to the new found light of the unfamiliar room.

Percy sat down next to her in the bed and watched as the woman stared at him in confusion with her soft brown eyes. Her confusion turned into anger and she lunged at him.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" the woman screeched, making eye contact with him. when she caught his eye, she froze in confusion.

"W-Why aren't you a rock yet?" she wondered out loud, straddling Percy by the hips, not that Percy was complaining. He had a gorgeous woman on top of him and-

"WAIT-what?" Percy yelled, getting up from the floor and sitting on his bed, staring at the woman in confusion. "Who _are _you?"

It was the woman's turn to be confused.

"Filthy demigod, I am Medusa." she said, putting her hands on her hips, glaring at the son of the sea god.

"B-But you can't be! Where's your snake hair?"

Medusa didn't know whether to be angry or happy. She walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror and gasped when she looked at her reflection. She was beautiful again!

"My curse has been removed..." she whispered. "But by whom?" she spun on her heel and asked Percy. He shook his head, confused as she was.

"I don't know, I found you under the Weston Bridge, injured and I brought you here and healed you."

Medusa stared into mid-air as she recovered small glimpses of the previous night.

_Her sister Stheno smiling down at her, a celestial bronze dagger in her hands, a small smirk playing on her lips. The dagger had a substance she couldn't recognize by smell. It was royal purple. Stheno sneaked behind her and shoved the dagger on her chest, she could feel herself dying, her identity fading. She opened her eyes and she could see blood pouring from her chest, mixed along with a green substance, which Stheno was collecting in a small wine glass. She fell to the ground and her last view was of her sister bringing the wine glass to her lips and drinking the substance, transforming her into a hideous beast. Her hair turning into snakes and her teeth into yellow fangs._

"My sister, Stheno, she removed my curse and drank my essence. She now bears my curse." She told Percy. He nodded in understanding as she explained to him what her sister had done.

"Well, since you no longer are evil, I'm assuming-" He gave her a stern look, to which she nodded to, "-You can stay here until you feel better."

Medusa was touched by the boy's kindness. No, he wasn't a boy, he was a _man. _A beautiful, strong man. Much more gorgeous than his father. She nodded.

"You can sleep on my bed, I'm going out. I have to go buy some groceries for tonight's dinner."

Before she could respond, he was out the door. She looked around and spotted a photo in a silver frame with an owl engraved on it, the picture was of Percy and the Annabeth girl. The Athena spawn she had met four years ago. In the picture, the two teens were smiling happily at the camera, his hands on the blonde's waist, showing that he was hers.

Medusa felt a pang of jealousy in her chest.

She couldn't be in love with him, already, could she?

But then again, she was beautiful now, maybe she had a chance with the gorgeous half-blood after all?

_He's in love with the gray-eyed one's offspring. _

That doesn't matter. He will be hers and he will love her. She smiled to herself and summoned her favorite sorceress by whispering into the shadows the name of the daughter of Hecate.

* * *

Medusa grinned at Circe made a golden spoon appear and scooped some of the ocean-blue potion into it and then poured it into a small glass vial. Circe handed the vial to her.

"Now, just add one of your hairs and then slip it in his drink tonight." Circle explained as she flicked her wrist and every last evidence of dark magic disappeared from the small hotel room. Medusa nodded eagerly and shoved the vial into her small pocket that was sewed in the inside of her black dress. She and Circe heard the knob twist and the sorceress disappeared into the shadows and back to her hideout across the country.

The door swung open and there was Percy with five shopping bags in his hands, shoving his hotel card back into his back jean pocket. He looked up and smiled at the sight of the beautiful woman who ran to him and took the bags from his arms and took them to the kitchen as he closed the hotel door and then walked into the small white kitchen and sat on a wooden stool.

"I'll make dinner," Medusa declared, sending a small smile at him, who returned the smile before nodding. He had experienced her cooking first hand and he had to say, it was amazing. It was going to be even better now that she no longer hated him and wasn't going to slip anything in his food.

Fifteen minutes later, Medusa placed a glass plate piled with spaghetti and meatballs in front of Percy, along with a silver fork and a can of Cherry Coke.

Percy shot her a grateful look and for the first time, she noticed the bags under his eyes, of exhaustion, along with his dull green eyes.

"Thank you, M-Medusa."

Medusa smiled at him and sat down on the opposite side of him, picking up her own fork.

"So, tell me about yourself." Percy spoke after a few moments. Medusa looked up surprised, her blond hair falling into her face, but then she pulled it back behind her ear.

"Well, I am the daughter of ancient sea-gods, Phorcys and Ceto. I used to be a mortal, turned into a goddess, my sisters were already immortal who were granted godhood, and we were the most beautiful of the Olympian gods, we originally possessed wings of gold as goddesses. Once the grey-eyed one cursed my sisters and I, we were turned into hideous hags with snakes for hair and wings made of bronze. We also had braze hands and long tongues." Medusa stopped talking and looked down at her food, and Percy gave her a moment of silence, before she spoke again, "My two sisters and I became known as the Gorgons, we became attendants and priestesses of Athene, and later on, in her honor, we made vows to remain maidens forever."

Medusa sighed and looked at Percy, who was staring at her with a neutral expression, "It was hard for my sisters and I to keep our vows because _Poseidon," _she spat out his name with resentment and venom, "Courted the three of us. Euryale had a child, Orion the giant, and I bore him another son, the giant Chusaor. When Athena found out about Poseidon's and my sisters' and I's sexual inter courses in her temple, she cursed my sisters and our whole bloodline. The three of us ran away from Olympus and to earth in the region of Ancient Libya to live far away from the gods and eyes of mortals and together, we turned those who were foolish enough to look into our eyes, into stone." Medusa finished her story with a loud sigh.

Percy swallowed the last of his spaghetti and looked at her with a confused expression, his eyebrows were furrowed, "But, if you were a goddess, how did the original Perseus slay you?"

"I was the only one out of my sisters who was mortal, like I said before. So when we were cursed, my divinity, but not immortality was removed and I was turned into a monster, so my essence could return to Tartarus and reform again and again, same with my sisters now."

Percy nodded in understatement and took both of their empty plates to the sink and began washing them. When she was sure he wasn't looking, she uncapped the glass vial and poured the contents into the remaining of his Coke, and added one small piece of her blond hair.

"Do you have any other names besides Medusa?"

"No, I don't."

Percy stayed quiet until he dried his hand on the towel that was laying next to the sink. He sat back down on the stool and smiled at the ex-monster, then grabbed his can of Coke and took a sip of it.

"What does your name mean?"

"Guardian, protectress, but after I turned into a monster, my name gained a new meaning, _sea monster_,"

Percy nodded and drank the rest of his Coke in one gulp. His expression became relaxed and his eyes became glazed. His gaze settled on her and he smiled at her dreamily, he stood up quickly and pulled her up with him, as he lead her to his bed. He pushed her gently into the bed and covered her body with his own, molding their lips together.

Their kissing was fierce and full of hunger and lust, she was trying to undo his belt, when the door swung open, revealing an angry and shocked daughter of Athena.

"W-What? Percy how could you!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. Percy sat up and stared at her blankly, he cocked his head to the side and stared at her curiously.

"Who are you?" he asked. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock and realization and her glare settled on Medusa.

"You!" Annabeth pointed a finger at Medusa, "I don't know who you are, but he's _my _boyfriend!"

Medusa smirked at the blond girl in front of her and her smirk turned into a laugh. "Silly half-blood. I am Medusa."

"Leave." Percy commanded, and pointed to the door.

Annabeth smiled smugly at Medusa, "You heard him, _leave!" _

Percy shook his head and frowned, "Not her, you! I don't even know you, I only know Medusa, I love her."

Annabeth's mouth was slightly opened from shock, but then her shock turned into anger and she slapped Percy, leaving him with a bright, red hand mark of his right cheek. "Fine!" she yelled at him and stormed out of the hotel room, slamming the door.

Medusa smiled amused and then caressed her lover's cheek, kissing it. "Revenge is sweet, isn't it, Percy?"

* * *

Keep sending in your requests. xoxo~


	4. A Little Something

Title: **A Little Something.**

Summary: Percy Jackson was lost in San Francisco, that is, until a certain god of travelers shows up and offers the son of Neptune help, if he gets a little something in return.

Rating: MA

Language: English

Genre(s): Romance/Drama

Setting: After Lost Hero, before Son of Neptune.

Warning(s): out of character; male/male intercourse; male/female intercourse; rape (suggested); sexual pain; explicit.

Pairing(s): Hermes/Percy (main); Luke/Percy (mentioned); Annabeth/Percy (mentioned); Rachel/Percy (mentioned); Apollo/Percy (one-sided); Nico/Percy (one-sided).

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes Of Olympus, Uncle Rick does.

Word count: 1.906

* * *

**Percy was confused**. He was roaming through a dark forest of San Francisco, not stopping once. His pen, Riptide in his pocket, and a small blue backpack on his back. He reached up and grasped his messy and dirty black hair and pulled on it, taking out his frustration. His inner radar wasn't working, he couldn't sense any kind of water nearby and it was angering the son of the earth-shaker greatly. It was as if something or someone was blocking his senses, forcing him to walk aimlessly around the dark and soundless forest.

He heard a twig snap behind him and the son of Neptune, as Lupa had told him, spun of his heel, his right hand reaching in his jeans pocket and pulling out his magic pen, uncapping it and making it turn into its full form.

Percy's breathing was long and hard, he was looking around, not moving from his spot in the middle of a clearing, his sea-green eyes scanning the area for any attackers.

_Snap!_

It was on his left this time. He spun again, raising his Celestial Bronze sword carefully.

_Snap!_

Percy swung the sword behind him and he saw a blur of blond hair.

"Well, is that any way to treat a god?"

Percy came face to face with a blond man in a jogging suit, his hair was sandy blond and his eyes were a soft blue, a mischievous grin was plastered on his face and a strange glint in his blue eyes.

"A god?"

The jogging suit man nodded.

"Hermes, god of messengers, thieves, trickery, and _travelers_." The god said casually, his eyes analyzing Percy's body. Percy didn't seem to notice.

"I remember you! Sort of..."

Hermes raised an eyebrow, "Sort of?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah... Uh, you had a son, Luke!"

Hermes' grin faltered slowly and turned into a scowl. Of course the first thing Percy would remember would be his son, Luke, and the sea prince's first love. This wasn't going as planned, he'd have to improvise.

"Yup!" Hermes responded after a minute, his scowl turning into a small smile, but there was still something in the god's eyes that made Percy uneasy. Had he insulted the god before he lost his memory?

Hermes, as if reading his mind, put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him in the eyes.

"Relax Percy, I came here to help you."

"Help me?" the half-blood asked, confusion swimming in his bright green eyes.

"Yes, of course! I'll help you find your way to the right destination." Hermes informed Percy brightly. But in the inside, he wasn't so cheery. Hermes kept on having images of Luke bedding the fine son of Poseidon. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Funny, a _god jealous of a mere mortal._

Or mortals.

Hermes remembered clearly how Annabeth had kissed his sea prince after the end of the war, how she had thought they were actually dating. Well, they were, but not anymore, if Hermes could help it. He also remembered the way Rachel Dare stared at Percy- his Percy- with lust in her emerald eyes. The wanting and longing stare of Hades' spawn, Nico, directed at the son of Poseidon.

He could also remember overheating Apollo muttering to himself, promising to make the sea prince his.

Not if Hermes could help it. He was the god of trickery and travelers after all. He'd make sure to claim the young demigod before anyone else. But even as Hermes silently told himself this, he couldn't help but worry.

What if he doesn't want to?

"Hermes? Hello~" Percy waved a hand in front of the god's face, snapping him from his deep thoughts.

Hermes stood up straight and looked at Percy, who was staring back at him expectantly.

"What?" Hermes asked him.

"I asked, what do I have to do for you to guide me to my 'destination'? 'Cause I don't think gods just help half-bloods out of the goodness of their hearts." Percy spoke, he added the last part a bit sarcastically and he couldn't help but feel hurt, but it then went away. Percy was right. He was here for one thing, and one thing only.

"I will help you find your way safely... for _a little something_ in return." Hermes said, a flirty smile dancing on his lips.

"What? What do you want in return?"

"To shove my cock up your fine ass", the god said rather bluntly, but he didn't care.

Percy looked like he was choking on air as he stared at the god wide-eyed.

"I-I'm not gay!" yelled the half-blood, which caused Hermes to smirk, making the godlin confused.

"Of course you're not, silly!" Percy sighed in relief, but Hermes continued, "You're bisexual!"

Percy stared at the god in disbelief.

"Um, no, I'm not", argued the demigod loudly. Hermes raised an eyebrow again. "I only like girls, that's it." Percy continued.

"So you're calling my son a girl." Hermes stated.

Percy closed his eyes and inhaled a long deep breath. A wall of memories hit him suddenly.

_A red head sitting on top of him, riding his cock while he ran his hands up and down her waist, both of them moaning blissfully, both of their eyes closed as the girl threw her head back and came on his cock._

_A blond girl with startling grey eyes was running her hands on his abs slowly, giving him a teasing smile. She slowly stripped from her clothes, leaving her in only black see-through panties. Her perky tits rock hard. She moaned as he reached out and tweaked her pink nipples and then took them in his mouth, rolling his tongue on the slowly, smirking against her right breast every time she moaned._

The last memory was a little more heated._ He and a blond boy with a scar running down under his right eye to his jaw were undressing. The boy trailed small kisses down his neck, making his toes curl and moan in pleasure. "Luke!" he called out. Luke took off his own boxers and gave Percy an expectant glance. Percy got on his knees and licked the crown of Luke's penis, making him groan. He took Luke's whole length in his mouth at once, the tip hitting the back of his throat, making Luke moan and push Percy's head more against him. Percy's warm and wet tongue curled around the cock slowly and teasingly, bringing Luke even more pleasure. "P-Percy!" Luke purred, throwing his head back, his fingers tangled with the ravel locks._

"Percy!"

"What?" Percy asked, snapping out of memory lane. Hermes smirked at him and grabbed his arm, pulling Percy against him, their warm bodies touching, making the god growl. He wouldn't be able to control himself too long.

"Relax babe, I promise to bring you great pleasure." The trickster whispered in Percy's ear, making him shiver in delight as the god bit his earlobe lightly, dragging his teeth down to his jaw and crashing their lips together.

The taste of salt mingled with the taste of mint. Both of the males' tongues mingled together, making them both moan. Hermes swirled is tongue inside Percy's hot and wet mouth in selfish motions, exploring every inch he could reach, marking his territory.

Percy pulled away, gasping for air slightly. He didn't need it much, since he could hold his breath for a long time, but oxygen was still necessary.

Hermes snapped his fingers, making both of their clothes disappear. He scanned Percy's body, from the startling sea-green eyes as deep as the ocean, to the cock of the sexy man standing in front of him, so eager to be taken, judging from his erection.

Percy made the first move, taking a step closer to the god and getting down on his knees, staring at the godly penis and biting his lip lightly while he stroked the cock slowly, sexually torturing the god of travelers.

"P-Perc-cy!" he moaned lowly. The demigod smiled and agonizingly slow licked the tip of the cock, making it jump with excitement.

"Eager, are we?" Percy asked seductively.

"Shut the fuck up and suck." Hermes commanded and in one swift hand motion, he was pushing Percy's mouth against his needy cock, forcing the young demigod to engulf his whole length at once, almost making him gag.

Hermes didn't care.

All he cared about was of the intense pleasure he was being put through. A sexy young man sucking his cock, oh yes.

Percy was fighting his gag reflex while Hermes thrust his hips against his mouth forcefully, again.

Tears started to build up in his eyes as his need for oxygen got dangerously high. Finally, he managed to pull away and gasp for breath.

Hermes didn't waste a minute, he pushed Percy down forcefully on his back and covered the younger man's body with his own, rubbing their erections together.

"I promise, I'll bring you great pleasure." Hermes repeated his earlier words, his voice husky.

Percy nodded, biting his lip hard and closing his eyes as the god entered him, putting his legs over his shoulders and thrusting in hard.

The pain was unbearable, his eyes snapped open and his vision was blurred by his tears. The god thrusted inside of him again, harder, which pained the demigod more. He felt as if he was being split open.

"Y-You said you'd give me pleasure!" Percy stuttered, tears running down his cheeks like a waterfall. "It hurts so much!"

The god grinned and thrusted harder and faster, making Percy scream out in pain.

"Silly half-blood", he grinned wickedly, "didn't you know? Pain IS pleasure."

He continued to plunge inside of him, moaning the half-blood's name until he felt himself come inside of the teen.

The son of the sea god curled up in a ball, whimpering in pain. He winced when the god threw his clothes at him harshly.

"Well," the god began, pulling up his jogging pants, "a deal's a deal, so, I give you my blessing. It'll guide you to your destination." finished the god, as he pulled on his jogging jacket and then shot a smile at the curled-up demigod.

"I had a good time, I hope to do this again, sometime."

With that, the god disappeared in a glowing white light.

Percy was alone. He felt violated. Weak, vulnerable. He remembered the god's words:

**"Pain is pleasure."**


	5. Under Pressure

Title: Under Pressure.

Genre(s): Romance

Pairing(s): Percy/Annabeth

Setting: During the Last Olympian; the war.

Warning(s): character death(s); no slash; fighting; physical pain; cussing; OCCness.

Disclaimer: I, Sadie Breezy, don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Uncle Rick, King of Trolldom does. I also don't own the lyrics of the song mentioned. I only own the plot and my own writing.

Song: _As Long As You Love Me- _I only used some of the lyrics, the ones that seemed to fit the most. Review. Flames will be given to Hestia.

Word count: 1.769

* * *

_We're under pressure._

He swung his sword gracefully and stabbed the hellhound, making it dissolve into golden dust. Beads of sweat covered his forehead, making his raven black hair stick to his forehead, his breathing heavy and uneven. He looked behind him. He saw the blond swinging her dagger skillfully and precisely, successfully killing the monster she had been fighting. She turned her head towards him and gave him a weary smile, her blond curly hair in her face, covering her grey orbs.

"Nice job, Wise Girl," the raven haired boy complimented, grasping her in a small hug, making the blond blush, but still have a prideful smile on her lips, making the boy smile along with her. How could he not? Her smile was so beautiful and contagious...

"C'mon Seaweed Brain, we got a war to get back to", she told him, flashing him one last smile and then running back into battle, killing more monsters and helping some demigods from their side.

His smile slid off his face and a solemn look replaced it. Of course, how could he forget that he was in the middle of a war? It was just the effect Annabeth had on him. He too ran back into battle, demolishing everything in his way, he was going to win this war for the gods. He had to anyways, the pressure of saving the Western Civilization was on his shoulders. Oh how he would much rather be holding the sky right now.

_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in._

This was why the war started in the first place. The unclaimed demigods didn't feel as if they fit in. The children of the minor gods resented the Olympians, at least, most of them did, for not giving their parents the respect they deserved. The Olympians were selfish, everyone knew that. Heck! The Olympians themselves knew that, but they didn't stop their arrogant and selfish ways, did it? Those Olympians wanted everything done their way, and if they didn't get it, they would kill hundreds of innocent people.

Percy wasn't surprised as to why demigods were with the Titans. Kronos had promised them a better life. The only reason the son of Poseidon was here, fighting to defend the thrones of the Olympians was because if he didn't, his friends and family would most likely get killed, and if he joined the Titans, his friends would leave him. Either way, he would loose his friends. His only choice was to fight for the gods. He was being used, he knew that of course.

_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning._

Percy had tried to be strong for everyone. He didn't allow himself to show weakness. He kept an expressionless face and occasionally sending the half-bloods on his side a reassuring smile, trying to give everyone hope, even though he didn't believe he had hope, himself. He wasn't going to tell anyone of this, not even Annabeth or Grover. He had to be strong if they wanted to win this war. They will win the war, for their friends and family. Percy felt as if he was dying in the inside. Dying of guilt because he couldn't save all those half-bloods that had died. Times like these were when he wished he had stayed on Calypso's Island.

_We both know it's a cruel world but I'll take my chances._

Percy deflected the sword of an enemy demigod. It was no contest, Percy was winning. Terror was clear as day on the enemy's face. The son of the Sea God didn't want to do this, to kill half-bloods, but he had no choice. With one final and swift thrust of his sword, Riptide, the half-blood, a son of Apollo by the looks of it, fell to the concrete ground clutching his arm, trying to stop the blood from falling.

"Sorry it had to end like this buddy," Percy told the demigod with no emotion, but in the inside he was being eaten with remorse, "We both know it's a cruel world, you chose your own path", Percy stabbed the son of Apollo on his chest, right on his heart, and the blond son of the Sun God took his final breath.

_I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for your dreams._

The green-eyed demigod turned just in time to see his Wise Girl take the dagger for him. He looked up, his eyes held a fire that promised death to anyone who got in his way. The green eyes met Ethan Nakamura's and the son of Nemesis flinched back from the son of Poseidon in fear. In the blink of an eye, Percy's fist connected with his helmet, making a dent on it and his nose cracked loudly. Blood gushed from the enemy's nose, spilling onto the ground.

"Nobody touches her!"

Percy didn't have time to admire his work, he knelt down at cradled Annabeth in his arms, careful not to hurt her shoulder, which was now a sickly green with tints of dark purple. He ran towards the hotel they called headquaters and looked for Will Solace, the best Apollo healer. He wasn't going to let his Wise Girl die. No, she wasn't allowed to die, not this one. He had seen too many of his friends die before his eyes, he didn't know what he would do if the daughter of wisdom left him too. He was willing to fight for her, to risk his life for her.

"Don't die on me, Wise Girl", he muttered to himself, his head in his hand, clutching his raven locks in anger. How could he have been so stupid? Stupid enough to not protect his Achilles spot. Stupid enough to let Annabeth get hurt.

_Don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly. _

He wished that Annabeth would wake up. She would know what to do. He was under so much pressure. Everyone expected him to win the war for them. He just wanted to curl up and cry, but he had a feeling that if he did that, then it wouldn't be very heroic of him. He felt stressed, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't even eat. He was convinced that he was going to drop from exhaustion soon. It also didn't help that even more guilt was weighting him down, the guilt from almost letting Annabeth die.

_Just take my hand. _

She had woken up hours before. A smile crept on his face as he remembered her words clearly,"You're cute when you're worried." But then, he felt his cheeks heat up. No. He shook his head. They were best friends, that's all they would ever be.

_I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah._

That and his anchor to the mortal world. She was the one who helped him survive the River Styx, she was the reason he was even alive... not that she knew that.

_Us, Trust... a couple things I can't spell without 'U'._

He trusted her enough to tell her his Achilles spot. She was his best friend, his love. He hoped that someday they would get past the best-friend phase... if they won this war. He didn't have high hopes, but he tried giving everyone else hope. Hypocrite, he called himself. He had to win this war, for everyone. Beckendorf had died for this. He risked his life for this war. Percy was going to win the war for everyone who had died fighting for the gods. He had Annabeth by his side, protecting each other's backs. Literally and figuratively.

_Now we're on top of the world 'cause that's just how we do._

They had won the war. Many deaths, but they had won. They were on top of the world. Relief spread through everyone's bodies, making them smile wearily.

"We need a shroud, a shroud for a son of Hermes", Percy called out, wiping dirt and blood from his face. He was kneeling next to the burnt body of Luke Castellan, and he couldn't help but feel sad. This had been Luke's fate all along, and Hermes knew it. The Fates took Luke's body, and his soul was sent to Elysium. He had been the hero of the Prophecy all along. Luke Castellan had saved Olympus.

_Used to tell me "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view._

He was offered godhood, but he refused, instead, he used his wish for others. He couldn't accept divinity. He had so much to live for, his family and friends... and Annabeth.

_Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you._

Annabeth and Grover would always be by his side, he knew. They were the trio of Camp Half-Blood. The three best friends. Nothing could break them apart. They knew, everyone knew.

_You the one I argue with._

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson had always bickered like an old married couple. Ever since they first met when they were twelve. In the end, they always made up. Except now, they were more than just best friends, they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"About time!"

_I'd rather work on this with you, than go ahead and start with someone new._

It was what they always told each other. Occasional fights, then they made up... with kisses. Much to the campers displeasure.

_As long as you love me..._

He's gone, his memories are gone, and she's left alone.

**Fuck you, Hera. **

* * *

**A/N**: This took me forever to write cause I kept on getting interrupted. Just Percabeth cause I haven't written one yet.

-SadieBreezy.


	6. Admit It

Title: **Admit it**.

Author: ѕαdιєвяєєzу, נυѕт α ƒαηƒιcтιση ωяιтєя.

Genre(s): Romance

Pairing(s): Zöe N. & Percy J.

Summary: That warm and fuzzy feeling in her stomach, yes that one. It was love.

Setting: Titan's Curse- quest to save Lady Artemis and Annabeth.

Warning(s): OCCness (cause I don't speak old); no slash; change of events.

Disclaimer: I, Sadie Breezy, don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Uncle Rick, King of Trolldom does. I only own the plot for this one-shot and my writing. I also don't own the lyrics used in this one-shot.

Listen to: How to Love- Sam Tsui's cover, produced by Kurt Schneider while reading this.

Word count: 1.496

* * *

She glared at the green-eyed boy, who wasn't paying attention to her, instead, he was busy talking to the satyr boy- Grover about his precious Anabella. Or was it Annabeth? Zoe didn't really care.

She felt some strange feeling bubble up in her stomach, making her queasy, every time he looked at her. Zoe wasn't foreign to the feeling, but this was bad. The last time she had felt like this was when she first saw Hercules. She couldn't be falling for this boy, could she? No, it was wrong. She wasn't even allowed to love a man. She tried to ignore the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, only to fail.

In all of her years of living (and it was a long life so far), men always tried to woo her, only to fail. Not once did one of those men had luck in making the Huntress blush or even earn a simple smile. All they got in return for all their troubles was a disgusted sneer, and the next moment they knew, they were jackelopes. Zoe had sworn off love, so it was obvious that she felt nothing when those men complimented her. She was the Huntress who kept her oath the longest. All of those silly girls quit the Hunters when a man told them a few sweet words, but Zoe wasn't like that. She hated men. Men were disgusting. Men were pigs. So why wasn't she repulsed by the son of Poseidon?

Percy Jackson. That was his name. He was different from other men. He was modest and loyal. Loyalty was a terrible flaw for a hero to have, especially since it could be used against him by the enemy, to manipulate him. Again, why did Zoe care?

Psh. Zoe _Nightshade_, Hunter of Artemis, cares for a _man_?

What would her lady say when she found out about this? Not that it was true. No, no, no.

So what if Zoe watched how his eyes seemed to sparkle every time he smiled, or how his lips broke into a goofy grin when he made a sarcastic remark? It didn't mean anything, she was just observant. Too observant.

Then, he smiled at her, and her breathing hitched. She felt her heart pound against her chest a million times a second, and a delicate blush spread on her pale cheeks. There it was again, that fuzzy and warm feeling in her stomach, tugging at her heartstrings, whispering in her mind that she was in _love_. Just admit it, her mind chanted.

Curse Aphrodite.

She couldn't be in love. She _shouldn't_ be in love. She doesn't even _know_ how to love.

It's at random times, it seems, that he shows her a gesture of friendliness. She doesn't know how to feel about it. She tries to not get her hopes up, she after all, does know that he was smitten by the daughter of Athena.

Anybody could see it. Except the green-eyed boy himself. Zoe tries to stay away from him, covering her feelings and giving him cold stares. She passes it off as her hatred for men. She tries to remind herself that men are disgusting. It doesn't work because this man was different from the rest. She can't stress it enough. He was different from Hercules. This male doesn't brag, he isn't a playboy. He is modest. It makes her heart flutter.

She can't help but stare at him, the way he moves, the way he talks, the way he fights. So gracefully and perfectly. Everything he does, perfect. Why does he have to be so perfect?

The way he moves, without a care in the world, or so it seems. Zoe knows that he's troubled and insecure in the inside. He's scared, scared that he'll never get his friend back. How he talks, his voice is soft like silk and sensual. It isn't too deep nor too high. It's just simply perfect. Simply Percy. The way he fights, like he's been doing this his whole life, as if it doesn't tire him, as if it absolutely takes no effort at all to take a jab at those monsters and slash perfectly with Anaklusmos. That damned sword. Her old sword, the one that once belonged to Hercules. But unlike with Hercules, Zoe feels proud that Percy Jackson carries the sword. It makes her feel blissful.

He looks so beautiful, the way his messy raven black hair shines under the moonlight, and the way it looks as if it was a dark blue in the sun. His sun-kissed skin and his sparkling green eyes, so filled with life and happiness, and his beautiful smile that makes her forget all of her troubles. Zoe mentally smacks herself, she's not supposed to love a man, but she can't help it. She's slowly falling harder in love with the son of the Sea God. This attraction she had towards him was forbidden, but it made her feel even more excited.

She doesn't understand why he's insecure. She sees the way he fiddles with his thumbs and the ends of his shirt when he's nervous, the way he blushes slightly when Annabeth's name is mentioned, and then it turns to worry, as if thinking: _"What if she doesn't like me back?"_

Zoe has to laugh at that. Why wouldn't wisdom's daughter like him?

Zoe also notices the way he behaves when he talks to her, he rubs the back of his neck and he has a guarded look on his eyes, as if afraid of her. When he talks to Thalia, he relaxes slightly. Zoe knows that those two don't like each other very much, and she's secretly glad.

He never seems to give himself credit for anything. He's always modest, too modest. When he blames himself for something that goes wrong, even though it wasn't his fault- it makes Zoe smile, and when she does, she sees the satyr give her a knowing look.

Some time at night, he can't sleep, neither can she. They talk and they become acquaintances. One step forward. He tells her his fears, his dreams. The way he sees the world affected some of his decisions. She loves how he's so trusting.

"Thalia blames me," he tells her, and she becomes angry. How was it his fault that the Athena girl was stupid enough to fall off of a cliff? True, the grey-eyed one didn't mean to, but it was still foolish of her. She should've seen the outcomes of her actions, she's after all, the offspring of wisdom.

"Don't blame thyself, it wasn't thy fault", she tells him soothingly, rubbing his arm and putting his head on her shoulder. She feels him tense, as if expecting her to whip out her hunting knife and gut him, but then he relaxes when she begins to stroke his hair slowly.

He didn't try to take advantage of the situation to seduce her. She admitted to herself once again that this man was far from the usual. It was a nice change.

"You're beautiful," he told her the next day when night fell once again. She couldn't help but blush, which he caught sight of. He didn't smirk arrogantly, instead, he pecked her cheek lightly, giving her a genuine and warmth-filled smile.

**She was in love.**

There, she admitted it.

She didn't care that she had vowed to be a maiden forever. Percy Jackson was worth it, she knew. So she caught his lips with his own, catching him in a kiss that took both of their breaths away.

When they pulled away, she leaned against him, a smile on her face. She hadn't ever felt like this, not even with Hercules.

She wished that this moment would last forever.

There was one last though in her mind before she fell into a deep slumber that night:

**_This_**** was love**.

* * *

**A/N: тнαηкѕ ƒσя яєαdιηg. χσχσ.**


	7. They'll Know

Title: **They'll** **Know.**

Author: ѕαdιєвяєєzу, נυѕт α ƒαηƒιcтιση ωяιтєя

Pairing(s): Percy J. & Thalia G.

Rating: T

Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort &Romance

Setting: Age 17- ignores the series; AU.

Summary: Thalia Grace, a girl who was born and raised in Manhattan, New York, meets singer, Percy Jackson at a bar, completely wasted.

Warning(s): out of character-ness, AU, mild cussing, third person point of view.

Disclaimer: I, Sadie Breezy, don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Uncle Rick Riordan, King of Trolldom does. I only own the plot and my own writing. I also don't own some of the lyrics mentioned in this song.

Song: **Headlines**

Artist: **Drake**

Album: **Take Care**

8/8/12 - 8/9/12

Word count: 1.774

* * *

Thalia Grace didn't know what she was thinking when she decided to apply for a job as a waitress at _Tropical Paradise Bar and Nightclub_.

First of all, why name it _tropical _when it was located in the middle of Manhattan? It was just plain stupid, secondly, _paradise_? Seriously? The place itself was anything but a paradise to the electric blue-eyed girl. She had been working at the bar and nightclub for three nights now, and men always hit on her. Old men, gross.

The only reason she worked was because her parents had abandoned her. When she had been born, her mother had literally walked out on her. Her father didn't want her, he was too busy having affairs with other women while her step-mother gave her cold glares, and once Thalia turned sixteen, her step-mother June, had kicked her out of their house, and her father had done nothing to stop it.

Her dad, by the way, was Zeus Grace. One of the richest men in New York and a senator.

Thalia sighed as she walked towards a stool, which had now been occupied by a young man, by the looks of it. He had unruly raven black hair, which his hands were pulling, and his eyes, they were brilliant sea-green, although they were dark, like the raging sea itself.

She recognized the man.

Percy Jackson, world-famous teen sensation. Actor, singer, and male model. Oh wait, let's not forget professional swimmer. How many titles can a guy have?

What was he doing here, at a _club? _By what she had read about him in magazines, he had a good-boy image. She didn't think he was type to drink.

She approached the green-eyed teen slowly and gave him a small smile once he looked up and stopped torturing his hair.

"What would you like to drink, sir?" she asked him, her notepad out and her blue pen awaiting for him to speak so that it could write.

"Just a tequila, please", he responded in a heartbeat, heck! he didn't even blink. Thalia nodded hesitantly, then asked, "Aren't you a little too young to drink?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think they pay you $2.75 dollars an hour to talk back to me. I asked for a tequila, was I not clear?" Percy responded, rather rudely, his green eyes sending her a death glare. She took a step back and nodded furiously, her face was red, but not from embarrassment, it was from fury.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice spoke from behind her, and she whipped around quickly, looking into the icy blue eyes of her boss, Luke Castellan.

"N-No sir. I was just taking Mr. Jackson's order." Thalia stuttered. Luke nodded and gave her a head gesture, "Then, get to it."

She hated being treated like this, but she couldn't afford to loose her job. At seventeen years young, she was living in a small and cheap apartment in the Upper East side of Manhattan, she only paid $100 a month, but she needed all the money she could get to save up for college, since she would be graduating high school in the fall. She was graduating early because she had gotten all of her credits early, making her qualify to get her diploma early.

"Here you go, sir", Thalia muttered quietly, setting the small glass filled with tequila on the marble bar, in front of Percy. He just gave her a nod and gulped the alcohol in one gulp, surprising Thalia. That was the strongest tequila they had and he wasn't even bothered by it, it was as if he had drank before. Which, he probably had. Thalia had learned from earlier experience that looks can be deceiving. On TV and on magazines, he was portrayed as a nice, funny, and smart young man, but now that she met him personally, she could see that he was only an ass.

He called her again and ordered another shot, and then another, and another. It came to the point where Thalia just gave him the whole bottle of tequila, and he chugged it down at once. By now, he was swaying on his chair peacefully, his eyes were rimmed red, and his face was slightly red from the alcohol. He started blubbering about the color blue and other pointless things which didn't interest Thalia, until...

"I hate my dad, he's such a-" he stopped to take another swing of tequila, "I want vodka now!" He demanded, not remembering what he had been saying before. Thalia just nodded and handed him a full bottle of vodka, keeping an eye on him, curious of what he was about to say.

She handed him the bottle of strong vodka, and he drained half the bottle before he started speaking again.

"N-Nobody loves m-me. My m-mom is dead, m-my dad only c-cares for m-money.." he trailed off, his words were slurred and tears were beginning to form in the corner of his blood-shot eyes.

Thalia didn't say anything, instead, she took a stool from the other side of the counter and sat in front of him, looking at him with a neutral expression. Most people would take advantage of this situation to get information from him, but Thalia didn't. She wasn't going to stoop that low, even after the things he said to her.

She was still quiet.

"M-My dad went and c-cheated on my mom a few y-years after I was b-born", he chuckled darkly, "My mom caught him and that other woman in bed, and so she took a picture and threatened to show it to the media", he stopped and took another long swim of vodka, "She ran out after that, and my dad panicked. He didn't want his reputation ruined, so he sent someone to kill her, and then he passed it off as a car accident. I-I'm sure you've h-heard of it, right?" his fists were clenched in ball now, gripping the vodka bottle so tightly that Thalia was actually surprised that it didn't break into a million pieces. She was also shocked by the revelations. True, she had read about Sally Jackson's death in the newspaper, it had been worldwide.

_**Sally Jackson in a car accident, no survivors. **_

She remembered the headline clearly as if it had been yesterday. She _never in a million years _would've thought that Percy Jackson's father, Poseidon Jackson would be an murderer. Well, indirectly, but still.

The green-eyed man chuckled again, "I guess it really is just me, myself, and all my millions," he giggled. Yes, _Percy Jackson giggled. _It's what alcohol does to you.

"I just quoted Drake. I-I guess I'm a r-rapper n-now!" He slurred again, taking a humongous gulp of vodka again, making his throat burn, but he didn't care, he felt like he was flying. His vision was blurred and he could barely make out a figure of a girl about his age, her electric-blue eyes clearly visible through his blurred vision.

"Drinking every night because we drink to my accomplishments," he sang again, a groggy smile spread across his face. "Drake describes my life," he hiccupped, and Thalia wrinkled her nose in disgust as the smell of the strong alcohol reached her nostrils. She tried to move away but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward towards him.

She gave him a puzzled look, until his lips were on hers. His lips tasted like the vodka he had just been drinking, but she felt a shiver run through her body when his lips started moving against her own - like electricity. Her lips responded to the kiss and they kissed above the bar counter slowly.

She felt as if she was flying, this kiss was different from any other kisses that she'd had before, which wasn't many. This kiss was absolutely perfect, even if he was drunk.

Drunk. He's drunk. _He's fucking wasted. _

That's why he was kissing her, because he had no idea of what he was doing. Hell, he didn't even know her name!

She reluctantly pulled away, making him whine and try to pull her head closer to his and try to re-connect their lips, only to be pushed away.

"I-I can't, I'm sorry. I have to go", she told him, not meeting his bloodshot and confused eyes.

She looked at the digital clock behind her, the bright red neon letters displaying **11:30 P.M.**, her shift was over. She walked towards the staff room, leaving the drunken celebrity behind in a puzzled daze.

She closed her eyes and touched her lips, she could still feel his lips against her own - his hypnotizing touch lingering on her lips.

She already missed him.

She walked out of the door of the club, not daring to look back at him.

In the corner of the bar, she could see a man with his phone out. Her eyes widened in realization... He had recorded the whole thing. His confessions, his drunken state, their kiss.

In a matter of hours, they'll all know that Percy Jackson wasn't such a goody-two shoes.

They'll know that he kissed a random ass girl at a club and bar.

**They'll Know. **

* * *

A/N: *sigh* It took me like two days to write this, since I had no idea where I was going with this one-shot. I was actually contemplating turning this into a story in the future. Would you guys read it? Or would you prefer another pairing?

Review.

**-ѕαdιєвяєєzу**


	8. I Know

Title: **I Know**

Pairing(s): Rachel D. & Percy J.

Genre(s): Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Setting: age 17; ignores series; AU

Summary: What did Percy do after Thalia left him after they kissed at the club? Connected to **They'll Know**, a sequel.

Warning(s): AU, mild cussing, underage drinking, smoking,emotional pain, heartache, somewhat dark theme, out of character-ness.

Disclaimer: I, Sadie Breezy, don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Uncle Rick Trolldan does. I only own the plot for this one-shot and my own writing, however, I don't own the song lyrics mentioned in this one-shot.

Side note: Sequel to **They'll Know**, cause I'm too lazy to turn it into an actual story - might be a three shot. They'll Know was Perlia, this is Prachel. I recommend you read They'll Know first, if you haven't already.

Song: **Marvin's Room**

Artist: **Drake**

Album: **Take Care **

8/12/12 - 8/13/12

Word count: 1.651

* * *

Percy was confused, which wasn't rare. He was barely aware of his surroundings and he felt himself stumble when he tried to get up from his high stool and try to follow the girl that he had just kissed. He had to know her name. He wanted her - her lips felt so much like Rachel's and he wanted to feel them against his own again. He would settle with the second best if he could, even though he wanted Rachel, but she didn't want him.

Rachel Dare had broken up with him that afternoon, she was happy with a good guy. He had found out that his girlfriend of two years - almost - had been cheating on him for weeks with some guy named... what the fuck was his name again?

He didn't care. He just wanted his girlfriend back, the redhead beauty.

_That isn't_ _happening_ _anytime soon, bro. _

A voice spoke in the back of his mind. Ah fuck, he was so wasted that he started to hear voices? Percy just shook his head and sat back down, he couldn't even take a small baby step without stumbling, so what the hell? He'd just stay.

He reached inside his leather jacket's pocket and pulled out a lighter along with a cigarette. He put the cigarette to his lips lightly and brought up the orange lighter and lit up the cigarette, grinning when he exhaled the smoke, then inhaled it. It was his first time smoking, but hey, YOLO.

Minutes later, after getting used to the smoke and getting the hang of smoking, he took out his phone and set it on the bar top, taking a swing of vodka and grasping his phone in his hand again, searching through hundreds of contacts until he got to the **R**'s, **Rachel E. Dare **it read.

He clicked on the green button next to her name and put the phone to his ear, hearing it ring, with his left hand, he put the cigarette on his lips again, exhaling the smoke, liking the smell of it.

The ringing stopped.

"Hello?"

"Rachel," Percy breathed after a few seconds, taking the cigarette from his lips, watching as smoke came out of his mouth and filled the damp air, filled with loud music and moans coming from the corner of the room, where there were a couple of loveseats located, along with a few strippers and old men - rich, old men.

"Percy?" she asked, disbelief in her soft voice, "A-Are you _drunk?_" she asked, emphasizing the word 'drunk' with disgust.

"What? No- me? Drunk, why would you think that?" Percy slurred, taking another gulp of his alcoholic drink and another hit of smoke.

"Percy, you're slurring", she responded, her voice was filled with worry and some remorse. Had she been the cause of this? Had she really hurt Percy so bad, that he took his depression out on drinking? - Yes.

"Fuck that guy that you _love _so bad", he yelled into his phone, finally breaking the dam in his eyes. Glistening tears fell from his mesmerizing green eyes and running down his cheeks, making his eyes darker and wild, like the untamable sea.

"Per-" she started to say, but she was cut short by Percy's broken-hearted sobs and his attempts to form a sentence.

"No, no. I _know _you still think about the times we had together - or did you really not love me at all? Were you just playing with my feelings? Was every 'I love you' a lie?" He rambled as wiped away his tears from his face, putting his phone in between his ear and his shoulder and holding it in place as he smoked again and took a gulp of alcohol, at the same time, spilling some of the vodka on his shirt in the process.

Rachel sighed on the other end of the phone and played with the ends of her frizzy, red hair, which was being held back by a green headband, the same color of Percy's eyes. She thought about it - did she really love him? - Yes, she did, but why did she betray him? - because she wasn't thinking.

Was cheating on Percy with his best friend worth it? Percy, of course, didn't know that it was his best friend that she had been cheating on him with - but no, it hadn't been worth it. She had been stupid to even think that Connor Stoll would ever compare to Percy Jackson. She loved Percy, and she had ruined it.

"I did- do love you, Percy, it's just that-"

"Then why did you cheat on me with what's-his-face?" he demanded, she could hear him take a gulp of alcohol and hear him release a sigh and a small cough.

"Fuck," he mumbled, "Stupid cigarette", he muttered to himself, and her eyes widened. She had hurt him to the point of making him drink and smoke. He was taking out his depression by harming his health. It was her fault.

"I know you're not with him right now", he spoke to her after a few moments of silence from his part - with the exception of the loud music that she could hear coming from his side.

"How do you know?" Rachel questioned defiantly. "You answered your phone," he stated simply, his words weren't as slurred as before - he was getting sobered up. She heard him exhale again.

"How much have you drank?" she asked him, trying to change the subject. He hiccupped.

"You could do better than what's-his-face. Have you heard that lately?" He said, brushing off her question and replacing it with one of his own. Rachel laid down on her king sized bed and stared at the baby blue ceiling. She had been told that same thing by many of her friends - Annabeth, whom Rachel knew had a crush on Percy, Grover, who was Percy's best friend, and many others, who were disappointed in her for betraying the man that had loved her so much.

"No", she lied, licking her suddenly dry lips. She could hear him taking in a sharp breath, but not from smoking - he was trying to stop any more tears from coming.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore his heavy heart. He looked to his right side, to the front of the club, where he could see some girls arriving, laughing amongst themselves. He looked away and put his head down when he saw who they were - Rachel's friends.

They were all here, except the redhead, herself. Guess her friends weren't important anymore.

"Whatchadoin' that's so important?" He asked her, clutching his phone in his hand again, and bringing the lit cigarette back to his lips, while waiting for her response.

"Excuse me?"

"Your friends are all here, except you. Guess you don't have time to kick it no more now that you got a new toy, huh?" he asked, his voice was bitter. He let out a small and shaky laugh, a quiet one, but even Rachel could hear it through the loud club music that was hurting her ear.

"Percy, I'm sorry", she said, sitting up and crossing her legs Indian style on her bed. Her face morphed into one filled with hurt and remorse, "I want you back. I swear, I didn't mean to kiss him, it was a mistake, I love you", she finished, holding her breath, while waiting for a response.

He didn't answer her. Instead, he took another drag from his cigarette and then smashed it on the bar top, putting it out. He brought the vodka bottle to his lips and took the last sip from it, enjoying the burning sensation that he felt in the back of his throat.

"I kissed a girl," he responded simply, grinning when as he remembered the taste of her lips, her lips on his own.

Rachel froze.

_"What?" _

"I said - I kissed a girl. She was so pretty, with her electric blue eyes and short black hair," he mused, a happy sigh escaped his pink lips, he was no longer slurring - his words were clear.

_Beep._

Rachel had hung up.

On the other side of New York, Rachel sat on her bed, her eyes were swelling with tears as she scrolled through her contacts and clicked on her name.

"Hello?" _she _said from the end of the line.

Rachel took a shaky breath and whispered into her phone, "**I Know**."

* * *

**A/N: **If you want to read the third and final chapter for this one, go to my profile and under my stories look for: **She Don't Like The Lights. **

**Thanks for reading. I promise that the Hecate & Percy J. one-shot will be next after this one. **


	9. Someday

Title: **Someday**

Author: Sadie Breezy

Pairing(s): Percy J. & Hecate

Genre(s): Horror & Angst

Setting: After the Last Olympian.

Summary: She had warned every single one of them to stay away from him, because he was hers. Some didn't listen — she laughed when their blood spilled to the ground and their tortured screams echoed through the dark night. Foolish girls — Percy Jackson was hers and _only _hers. She warned them.

Warning(s): Dark theme; mild cussing; out of character-ness; dark magic; dark!Hecate; dark!Percy; jealousy; character death(s); emotional pain; physical pain; murder; controlling.

Language: English

Rating: **M** - for dark theme.

Disclaimer: I, SadieBreezy, don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Uncle Rick Trolldan does. I only own the plot and my own writing skills. I also don't own some of the lyrics mentioned here.

Side note: **Read at your own risk. **Usually, the genre that I write reflects the mood I am in, but today I'm not depressed at all, so this one-shot will not be as angsty and dark as I originally had planned. My apologies. Thank you for reading, and I recommend the song. It's amazing.

Song: **Bewitched**

Artist: **Blood on the Dance Floor**

Album: Bewitched- Single

In progress.

Sneak Peek at a future fic.

Reviews are always welcomed. Flames will be given to Hestia, Hephaestus and Leo Flamin' Valdez.

8.12.12 - 8.14.12

* * *

A blood curling scream was heard all throughout Manhattan, New York at midnight on August 20th, 2009, in Weston Park.

The sound of heavy breathing and a heavy _thud _as the body of a sixteen year old girl fell to the ground, struggling for breath. Dark blood pouring from her mouth as she tried to regain her consciousness, but it was too late, she had lost too much blood. She was surrounded in the pool of her own dark blood - almost black - and her body went limp. Her eyes became glassy and lifeless. She stopped struggling. Her life had been taken away.

"Don't mess with immortals, you silly girl," a cold and eerie voice whispered coldly in her ear as the immortal smiled cruelly. The immortal put a hand on the girl's neck, checking for a pulse, but there wasn't one.

"Especially with the goddess of magic," the immortal spoke again, this time louder. A light was engulfing the bloody corpse, then the light died down, leaving behind a pool of blood and ashes... and the head of the girl.

The goddess of magic kicked the head softly and then vanished.

_"For I am Hecate," _echoed across the dark and abandoned park - a fiery **H **appeared on top of the girl's head.

Silence.

* * *

Most girls stay away from Percy Jackson - at least, the smart ones do. Rumor says that bad things happen to the girls who flirt with him. Nobody knows who does it, because they all know it's not him. Although there's no proof, it's obvious that he's not a murderer.

Women who know who he is stay clear of him. You do not want to cross his path. He is quiet and he barely smiles. It's rare when he speaks, but when he does, you can't help but be attracted to his voice. So soothing and so sensual.

Guys know not to mess with him. He's dangerous, a bad boy, and once in a while, a foolish girl dares to flirt with him, only to be ignored and found dead the next morning with an H engraved on their remaining body parts - a fiery H on top of it if you're lucky.

It's horrible, the way those foolish mortal girls never learn their lesson. They're all desperate sluts, craving for the attention of the one man that is out of reach. Impossible to have, but so attractive.

Percy Jackson was off-limits.

_Stay away from him or die._

Not a threat, it was a promise that was whispered inside every girl's mind as they looked at the green-eyed man with longing.

* * *

_"This has been the third death this month and nobody knows who is committing all these murders. The only evidence that is left behind is an H made of fire or engraved on the remaining body part of the girl who has been killed. Investigators have found nothing yet - stay tuned for tomorrow night's news at five for more updates about this horrifying case." _

The television screen went black as the woman smirked evilly.

"I warned every single one of them," she spoke out loud to herself, the smirk still on her face, until she couldn't hold it in anymore - she cackled loudly, her evil laugh traveled throughout her dark palace as she threw the remote against the television, smashing the black screen, breaking the sleek television.

Her cackles turned into quiet sobs.

"He will be mine someday."

* * *

Percy Jackson walked through the loud halls of Goode High quietly, his head hung low and not stopping once until he got to his dark grey locker at the end of the hall. His mind was filled with thoughts and guilt. Another death on his conscience. He knew it was his fault, and he knew who exactly was causing all of the commotion.

There was one tiny problem: He couldn't go up to the police and say _"Hecate, you know the Greek goddess of witchcraft? Yeah, she's killing all of these girls because she has jealousy issues." _

He'd most likely get locked up in a hospital for mental people, although...

His head snapped up quickly as he slammed his locker close.

He would have to talk to his father, he would be able to put a stop to it all. To Hecate's jealousy, to her killing habits, everything. He didn't want anymore deaths on his conscience. He wouldn't be able to bear it.

Hecate would have to stop her madness and her jealous fits someday, and that someday would be today.

* * *

**A/N: **This was just a sneak peek at a (maybe) future fic. This one-shot is really short, but I was in a hurry. I've been trying to update my Reading the books story, but I haven't been able to get to that one. Anyways, if you want to keep reading the rest of this one-shot, request it! Can I get the number of reviews up to fifty? That's nine reviews away. Anonymus reviews are no longer allowed cause some dude kept on reviewing about a porn website and I was like "O.O ok..." so yeah...

-Sadie Breezy


	10. Envieux - Green Doesn't Suit You

Title: **Envieux** - Green Doesn't Suit You

Genre(s): Romance & Drama

Character(s): Percy J. & Artemis

Setting: After the whole series.

Summary: He wasn't like other men. He was brave, handsome, and loyal. She couldn't help but feel envious of the Athena girl, knowing how a man like him would never love her. So she settled for watching him from afar.

Warning(s): OOC-ness (cause Artemis would never break her vow... ever.)

Author's note: This one-shot is dedicated to **Chenomisae **because she is my FFnet best buddy.

Oct. 15th [8:58 PM] - Oct. 15th

* * *

Envieux - meaning 'envious' in French.

* * *

_**Envieux - Green Doesn't Suit You**_

_Tell me how the fuck we supposed to stay friends when you got a bunch of feelings that you don't show.  
I can tell, I can tell, I can tell certain people don't like me no more, new shit don't excite me no more. -Drake_

* * *

Her observant silver eyes followed his retreating form as he limped away from her, going towards the creek a mile away - she watched how he winced every time he took a step, every single one hurt him.

Her eyes lowered to the ground, a guilty gleam settled itself in her eyes. She could hear him let loose a string of curses as he walked farther away.

She stood straighter and removed her eyes from his form, walking back towards her silver tent and entered it, setting down her vow next to her bed.

She sighed and sat down on her silver bed, running a hand through her blond hair.

That's right - she no longer had that auburn hair that she so much preferred, no. She had taken notice that Perseus preferred blondes - so she changed her appearance completely. Her hair from straight auburn to curly blond, from twelve years old to a sixteen years old.

Of course, he took no notice, but her Hunters had. They all watched in amusement as their Goddess changed herself to try and please that _man. _

Artemis stood up from her bed and walked towards the creek where Percy had gone to, to take a long and relaxing swim - away from the goddess.

She much rather preferred walking instead of teleporting - it calmed her. She smiled as she walked through the forest at night, admiring the beautiful Evergreens which were bathing in her moonlight. Phoebe was driving her moon chariot that night.

She heard the rushing sounds of the water getting louder and she knew she was only a couple of steps away from seeing the man whom haunted her dreams when she slept.

She watched as got out of the creek, the water dripping from his body and the bright smile on his face as he sat on the edge of the creek, conversing with some fish.

"Perseus?" she spoke reluctantly. He turned his head and his smile faded and his bright green eyes turned hard.

"Yes, Lady Artemis?" He responded, turning his head and setting his focus on the fix that were swimming by his feet.

"I... I would like to apologize," she muttered, sitting down next to him, her eyes not meeting his.

"You don't have to," she heard him mutter back as he ran a hand through the clear water and stroked a fish.

She turned her head and watched him - how beautiful he truly was. Not only his looks, but also his heart of gold.

He wasn't like other men. He was brave, handsome, and loyal. She couldn't help but feel envious of the Athena girl, knowing how a man like him would never love her. So she settled for watching him from afar.

It was the closest she would be to him, anyways. He would never look at her like he looked at Annabeth, with love and admiration.

Her hands clenched into fists by her side and her eyes narrowed as she thought about that Athena girl.

_'You know, Artemis, green doesn't suit you,' _a teasing voice whispered in her mind.

_"Shut up, Aphrodite!"_

* * *

Yeah, short, but hey, who cares? Blame **L. Lawlie-Rue Ryuzaki** just kept on making weird noises and he made me lose my train of thought. Blame him!


	11. You Must Pay

**|| Desire, Pain, and Pleasure ||  
**_How Can You Live With Yourself? _

Desire, Pain, and Pleasure: one-shots of Percy Jackson with every character in the series; angst, horror, romance, drama, humor, family/friendship, etc. :: CHAPTER 11: "How can you live with yourself?" :: Character death, insanity, dark!Nico, bromance!Percy/Jason.

_"Stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it."_

**Summary**: How can you live with yourself? Go on with your life as if you had not done anything, as if you were innocent? :: Not even the God of Madness can save you now. :: In which nobody suspects Nico. :: Character death, insanity, dark!Nico, bromance!Percy/Jason.  
**Rated**: T - for insanity.  
**Characters**: Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Sally Jackson, Jupiter, Nemesis.  
**Setting**: After the Giant War.  
**Song**: Monster, Skillet  
**Date**: Sunday, 24 March, 2013

It was not as if he meant to. It was just a complete mistake, really. He smiled at the woman softly, and patted her back warmly. This woman was like a mother to him. Now, he was her only son and there was no son of the Sea God here!

She had given him the room next to her son's, even though that room would no longer hold the green-eyed boy and shelter him when Morpheus would lure him into his realm; that room was sacred to Sally, though. The memory of her son...

He walked into his own room, not even sparing the vacant room a second glance, but he stopped when he heard footsteps. He figured that it was just Sally cleaning around the apartment, so he overlooked it and walked into his own room, shutting the door and locking in behind him.

Then, a sinister and menacing voice.

_"How can you live with yourself? Go on with your life as if you had not done anything, as if you were innocent? Tell me, how can you smile at her face and let her embrace you, when it's your fault that her only son is dead?"_

He spun on his heel, whipping out his sword and pointing it wildly at the empty air around him. His body began to shake. He recognized that voice. He gulped and choked back the tears of fear that wanted to force themselves out. No, he must not show weakness.

_"Do you not feel compunction, son of Hades? He saved you countless times! If it were not for him, you would already be long gone, rotting in Rome when Persephone's seeds ran out. Even before that, if it wasn't for him, you would have been stuck in the Lotus Casino, still, while the outside world was in ruins."_

The voice bounced on the walls and hit him like a thousand bricks, each one breaking what was left of his sanity. He clutched his head tightly as the words echoed inside his head. He began to breathe heavily; his knees gave out and he fell to the floor weakly with a dull _thump. _The room began to spin and his vision became blurry.

_"If it wasn't for him... you wouldn't have a second mother." _

Sally's face materialized in front of him. She had a genuine smile on her face, the ones that she reserved just for him. He felt a twinge of comfort in the pit of his stomach, and he began to reach out to brush her fingers against her, to know that she was real, but she backed away from him. Her face showed distaste and intense hatred, but soon it was gone. A smiling Paul joined her; both of them began to smile at someone behind him.

He turned and came face to face with Percy. He was sneering at him hatefully, but he grinned when he saw his parents. He walked through the son of Hades swiftly, and joined the two mortals. The three of them shot Nico mocking smiles.

_"How can you live with yourself, touching and smiling at his mother when it was you who killed her son while he was asleep because you were 'drunk'? She cried for weeks and months when she received the news, everyone did."_

The two mortals and the ghost of the demigod faded, only to be replaced by a mirror image of him, a sword that was not his own, in hand. He stalked silently towards the sleeping form of the son of Poseidon. There was no trace of guilt in Nico's eyes as he stabbed the sleeping boy in the heart thrice, so quickly that the boy had no time to cry out for help, _to look at his murderer. _

Perseus Jackson, murdered in the Argo II, just after he had delivered the final strike to kill Gaea, to end the Giant War. The hero, Perseus, named after the son of Zeus, did not have a happy ending like his mother had prayed. Murdered by his _brother_. Murdered by his _best friend. _

_"The whole world suffered Poseidon's rage. Nobody knew that it had been you. They all pointed fingers at Jason. He was the most likely to have done it, since they were opposites. Yet, they never knew that Jason and Percy had loved each other like siblings. Percy had loved Jason as more than a cousin, more like a close brother."_

Percy's corpse faded from Nico's sight and the room stopped spinning. Then, it turned to smoke and faded away, as if being chased away by Boreas's winds. Next, the image of Percy and Jason joking and laughing together filled the room. It was all around him, everywhere he turned, and he was met with the same image. The two sons of the Big Three growing closer while he, the son of Hades, faded into the background, lonely and vengeful.

_"That's why you did it, wasn't it, son of Hades? Jealousy."_

Nico shook his head in denial, as more tears fell from his eyes. Even through the tears, every image, every _memory _was sharp and clear. He tried to close his eyes, but they were just forced open against his will. It was torture. Everything was; the guilt, it was eating him away from the inside.

_"You killed Perseus for leaving you behind, replacing you with that annoying son of Jupiter, and you framed the Roman for his death, and you watched in glee as the gods threw him in Tartarus for 'killing' one of the most important heroes in history."_

Jason in Golden handcuffs and standing in front of the Gods' Roman forms with his head hung and his eyes rimmed red was what appeared next. The Legionaries and Campers surrounded him; they glared at him with hate, disgust, and distrust.

Jupiter showed no emotion as he condemned his son to spend the rest of his life in the dark pits of Tartarus, chained to nightmares for eternity while monsters beat him until he could no longer bear it and he went mad. In the background, hidden in the shadows, was Nico, who could barely contain a smirk. The son of Jupiter looked up for a brief second, and he caught sight of the son of Death's beam. He glared at the scrawny boy but he said nothing. He took every harsh word that the half-bloods held in store for him.

_"Jealousy."_

"No..." Nico whimpered and reached out for his sword, but it was nowhere to be found. He was helpless.

"For being replaced. You took your revenge on both of them, but you should have known that Perseus would leave you for someone better. He would never consider a foolish son of the Death God his _little brother. _You should have known, idiot boy."

"Shut up, Nemesis!" Nico screamed and pounded against floor angrily and scratched the walls in desperation. Mirror-Percy and Mirror-Jason closed in on him, with fire ablaze in their eyes and their swords clutched tightly in their hands. They walked closer towards the son of the death God as said half-blood curled into a ball and cried harder.

_"Little Nico, did you really think that your actions would not have consequences?"_

"Leave me alone", he demanded, but it was a feeble attempt. The two ill-fated half bloods stared at him blankly. Mirror-Percy turned to Mirror-Jason, and together they began to whisper in Nico's ear. _"We trusted you, Nico. Trust!" _

Nico shook his head and tried to push them away, but his hands only went through them.

_"I'm the goddess of revenge. Perseus was on my good side, along with the rest of us minor gods. Jason was Perseus' friend and he was a hero. I am taking revenge on their and the gods's behalf."_

Mirror-Percy backed away from Nico and looked at the boy with such intense and grief-stricken eyes. _"I trusted you, kid." _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

_"Not even the god of Madness can save you now." _

"GET OUT!"

_"You killed him and framed the other." _

"L-Leave me alone!"

_"You must pay, boy."_

"Please..."

Sally burst into the room when she heard the screams of Nico. It did not matter that it was locked, she had a key. When she entered, she saw Nico curled into a ball, weeping and swatting at the air angrily, yelling at some invisible figure to leave him alone. His tone of voice was pleading and broken.

"Nico!" Sally cried and advanced Nico carefully. He scooted away from her and refused to look at her in the eyes. "I'M SORRY!" He yelled and cried harder, while shaking his head.

"PERCY! JASON! NEMESIS! LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL OF YOU!" He screeched so loud that his throat became sore. Sally froze.

"W-What?"

"I KILLED HIM! I KILLED PERCY AND MADE SURE THAT JASON WOULD BE BLAMED! I DID IT, ALL OF IT!"

He slammed his head against the wall forcefully and clawed at his face. His onyx eyes were demented and blood was oozing from his cheeks. "I killed them!"

Sally cried.


End file.
